The Devil's Nest
by Captain Twilight
Summary: As Kensuke disappears from the Tengu mansion, sinister events begin to occur. Kyo fights desperately to protect Misao against a new demon's wrath, but have they both already fallen into the devil's grasp? MisaoxKensuke MisaoxKyo others SPOILERS volume 3.


**The following contains spoilers for volume 3+ of Black Bird. If reviewing or instant messaging about this fan fiction, please do not contain spoilers from future RAWS for the series, as I have not read beyond volume 3 at all. Please respect other readers also by not adding spoilers or talking about future events of the series, as we all want to treasure what we have to come ** . Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Bird, or any of it's characters. They are all property of Kanoko Sakurakoji-san.

**The Devil's Nest**

**Chapter One**

**Rebirth**

Misao combed a lock of hair from her face, staring outside the window absentmindedly. The azure blue sky filled with warm summer rays of the sun did not reflect her mood in the slightest. Although all the tiny little demons had ceased to bother her, giving her many a trip-free day and no near death experiences, the black feather pendant felt heavy around her neck. She glanced over at Kyo towards the front of the class, slim fingers clenched around a rod of chalk as he announced to the class about equations and other mathematical sequences. The words never reached Misao though as her mind was elsewhere. Every time she closed her eyes, all she could see was the crimson stained scene played over and over again. Kensuke betraying her, trying to hurt Kyo, even after he'd promised he was forced into it. Kuzunoha stained in the dark liquid, the light having left his eyes lifeless. Kiyo's scream as the smell of brunt flesh and death hung in the air. The ground had been stained all around, even the flowers dyed crimson in the murderous violence as the sky had turned so grey. She shuddered involuntarily and tried to shake the memories away, but they hung there in the darkness, inescapable. She shoved her hands under the desk out of sight as she shook uncontrollably, the blood playing over and over in her mind. He had forced her to see what she had gotten herself into, but she couldn't understand. Did Kyo want to punish her for running off? For trusting the ones she knew wanted to hurt her? She couldn't comprehend it at all and it had already been a week after the incident. She tried to concentrate on the events that had followed, Kyo reassuring her everything would be alright, the tender warm kiss he had given her. The memory was hazy and after they had kissed, the other tengu had interrupted them in urgency and whisked Kyo away. He never explained why he had to leave her like a lost child in the fog of the bathroom, bloodied, hurt and weary. She stared out at the sky again as milky clouds drifted slowly by. Kyo had been so distant; so unlike himself. She closed her eyes again in agony and tried to steady her breathing. The screech of metal against wood brought her back to reality. Students around her shoved their chairs gratefully under their desks, chatter of weekend plans and after-school activities erupting, the memory of mathematics now distant and fleeting. She looked up and shoved her empty note-less books into her bag, going through the motions like she had done the rest of the week. It was only when she looked up, most of the class having departed, that she noticed Kyo. A frown was creased against his smooth handsome features as his eyes pierced into her, as if he could see right into her. He stood very still, his arms folded across his chest. She didn't need any confirmation to known he wanted her to stay. She moved towards the front of the class hesitantly as Kyo crossed to the other side of the room. He ducked his head out of the white doorframe, checking the hallways were empty and barren, before sliding the door and locking it. Late afternoon sunlight filled the room with a warm glow. Kyo went to stand near the window, a shadow against the light. For some reason, she thought she saw the delicate black wings he had sported before on his back just then, the soft feathers reflecting the warmth, giving a gentler look to something so elegant and menacing. He turned around to regard her, and stepped forwards, inches between them, but never touching.

"You're paying less attention to mathematics than you usually do," he said softly. There was a slight hint of sarcasm in his tone, but his expression betrayed no humour as anxiety tensed his muscles. Misao stayed silently, gaze to the floor. He took her arm gently, but his fingers were like shackles that she couldn't break free of even if she had wanted to. He pulled his closer, their chests pressed together now, yet she still would not meet his gaze.

"Tell me what's the matter," he said, using his other hand to tilt her chin up ever so slowly. Very slowly, a question formed in her mind.

"Kuzunoha...people are making rumours up about why he keeps coming and leaving," she said slowly. His frown only deepened for a second in irritation, but he recomposed himself and sighed.

"His clan will handle it," he said. "It doesn't matter anymore. What's done is..." His voice trailed off as he slowly pieced together all her averted gazes, all of the tiny little nervous habits she had developed. She was shaking, even then.

"You had to see it," he insisted. "You didn't do as I asked. This is how things are going to have to be. I'll never stop protecting you. Even if I have to kill." He bent down to her level, his hand caressing her cheek with soft warmth as their lips met. Waves of scolding warmth lapped through Misao as she burnt up inside, a fire raging in her stomach, he knees feeling like they could buckle from his strength. It took ever essence in her body, all her might, to pull away from that secret moment, her cheeks on fire. He was about to lean in again, ignoring her resistance, but he hesitated as she spoke.

"I'm scared Kyo. We don't even know what will happen to us...The Senka Roku..." she uttered, cursing herself for even mentioning it at all. It had escaped her tongue unwillingly and he obviously had enough to bear with, but now she had just increased her pain and it made her ache more than ever before. He silenced her again with his lips, pressing himself up further against him as Misao flopped back on a desk. She gave in, not wanting to ruin the bliss that was unfolding.

The class room was bathed in golden and amber as Misao looked up, feeling dazed and exhausted. Kyo straightened his tie, brushing his hair back and sighed happily. Misao tried to hide the tiny smile she felt welling up inside her, fighting back against the dread. One hand still lay lazily against her waste, heat rippling from its touch. Misao straightened her jumper, but already, his hand had begun to crawl up it.

"Misao, what are you doing to me?" he asked in a monotone voice, trying to hide his grin. "Why are you forcing me to do such naughty things?" His hand crawled up under her jumper, his fingers tenderly inching up her skin. "Oh Misao, it's too early ," he groaned. Seconds later, he was down on the floor, a red hand print slapped neatly on his face, the door unlocked and Misao already out of the building.

That night, when Kyo returned, Kensuke was still missing.

**Author's Note:**** Hello everyone! Captain-chan here! It's so nice to see you all!**

**I started writing this because I was really miserable. I've been ill for weeks, and a lot is going on right now. I'm still trying to get my book published, but am unsuccessful as of yet and my confidence is falling. So! I took refuge in the amazingness that is Black Bird, my saviour, which inspires me, delights me and all around thrills me. I love this manga so much and wanted to continue the story, for I cannot wait for the fourth volume. This series is purely written for fun and happiness, so I hope you all enjoy the journey Devil's Nest is about to take you on. Kiyo, Kensuke and over surprise characters lie beyond the void! Please support me and thank you for reading!**


End file.
